Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for rollback Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for rollback rights. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least three months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. Questions #Why should you be granted rollback rights? Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for adminship. # Must have an account under a screenname. # Must have been a contributor for at least three months. # Must be above 13 years old. # Must have significant article contributions. # Must have a sense of humor. # Must have shown that you are capable of relating maturely with other users. # Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand. # Must have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is strongly encouraged. Very strongly encouraged. So strongly encouraged, in fact, that it's damn nearly a bribe. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (0)/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends () Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Requests for bureaucratship Rules: *You may nominate a Darthipedia administrator (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFB archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for bureaucratship. #Must have been an administrator for a good long time. #Must have demonstrated the willingness and ability to represent the community in the way that people expect bureaucrats to. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. (Separate from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is basically required. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users (see below). While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFB. Questions Here are some general bureaucratship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations Jedimca0 (3/0/0) I will be pulling a User:School of Thrawn 101 and vanishing from Wikia for an indeterminate amount of time. In my absence, I am nominating Madclaw and Jedimca0 to perform the (very few) bureaucratly duties that will be necessary. Jedimca0 has been with us from the very beginning. He's dedicated, down-to-earth, devout, dapper, dashing, debonair, demented, deoxyribonucleic, and Dutch. Naturally, therefore, he deserves BC status. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ''Two week deadline from first request, voting ends April 19. Support #Jedimca0 hath Gonk's blessing. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #Everything Gonk has said above is true. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 14:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments *Nomination accepted on IRC. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Madclaw (1/1/0) I will be pulling a User:School of Thrawn 101 and vanishing from Wikia for an indeterminate amount of time. In my absence, I am nominating Madclaw and Jedimca0 to perform the (very few) bureaucratly duties that will be necessary. Madclaw has distinguished himself as a Darthipedia powerhouse who can be trusted to rape, vivisect, and sternly rebuke (not necessarily in that order) any and all enemies of the wiki. Why is this man still languishing under the humiliating, belittling, emasculating title of administrator? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends April 19. Support #P.R.O.M.O.T.E. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose #It is not the personality of the candidate, but the past history of conflicts of interest that concern me. That I might be banned simply for voting in this fashion is part of my concern. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 14:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments *Nomination accepted on IRC. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC)